


apple of my eye

by uwujii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Another silly lidol thing, Apple pie :D, Baking, Cooking, Fluff, Happy Valentine's, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Valentine's Fic! :D, this was yet again random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujii/pseuds/uwujii
Summary: "Since you're the apple of my eye, here's an apple pie!"Kuroo's proud, and Kenma just has to accept his dork and the apple pie in his hands.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	apple of my eye

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo :D 
> 
> here's a silly lidol valentine's fic I made for KuroKen!

Valentines didn't really mean much to Kuroo and Kenma. Since they've been by each other's side since childhood and was now life partners, they didn't see the need to act more in love and make grand gestures for each other for the sake of showing everyone how in love they were.

If the day landed on a weekday, it would be a typical workday. If it fell on the weekend, half of a Saturday would be spent cuddling in bed, and a whole day of Sunday would be more of that, but with ordered take out and a rom-com movie playing in the background while they talk about a totally different topic and eventually ignoring the movie.

No fancy dates, no big surprises, no posting on social media. Not that they didn't like those, but for them, Valentine's was just not the day to do all those things. They went against the grain and did the simplest things, unlike other couples.

For this year, the day was on a Sunday. A non-workday. Kenma had been waiting for another day of sleeping in and doing nothing with Kuroo and being lazy without him always going on his phone or laptop.

But to his surprise, when he wakes up on the morning of Valentine's, there was no Kuroo next to him. Only the space where Kuroo used to be. He sat up, confused; Kuroo had never left him alone in bed without waking him up to tell him he had to go.

He looks around groggily and sees a sticky note on the headboard. Kenma furrows his brows as he takes and reads it.

_Good morning, Kenma!_

_I hope you're not mad, but I had something important come up, and I'm needed at work. I didn't wake you because you were wrapped so neatly. Don't worry. I'll be back by lunch. I made you breakfast, though, so eat up and don't miss me too much! <3_

Kenma sighs as he pouts slightly, "I wanted to eat breakfast with you, but whatever." He gets off of bed and heads to the kitchen, where the table's ready with food. He frowns as the want to eat with Kuroo doubled, but he sits down and quietly starts to eat.

"Happy Valentine's, I guess?"

* * *

"You just left Kenma asleep? Won't he get suspicious?" Yaku asks as he rolls up his sleeves. "It's fine. I told him I'd be home by lunch so he wouldn't get too suspicious," Kuroo tells him as he sets the ingredients on the table.

"Inari sushi and apple pie?" Fukunaga asks as he enters the kitchen with two aprons in hand. The two nod and they take them from his hands to put them on. "How'd you escape Lev?" Kuroo asks while Fukunaga hands him the mixing bowl.

"You mean the model that had a photoshoot at six in the morning and is going to be home after lunch? Yeah, no trouble there," Yaku chuckles as he prepares to steam the rice. Kuroo only nods, and Fukunaga gives him the flour to sift.

"Don't you guys skip Valentine's? What's with the sudden baking him apple pie?" Yaku asks again, and this time, Fukunaga looks at him with curiosity all over his face, Kuroo laughs. "Can't I be a romantic boyfriend for once and bake him something?"

"It's surprising for you to go to the lengths to go to my house to get help making apple pie, Kuroo-san," Fukunaga points out, and Yaku nods in agreement. Kuroo gasps "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Kuroo, when you do stuff like go to Fukunaga's for help to do something for Kenma, it usually means something special," Yaku tells him with a suspicious look, and Kuroo's eyes widen, "whoa, I am _not_ proposing just yet."

"You, proposing with apple pie? I wouldn't be surprised, honestly, but good," Yaku snorts, and Kuroo rolls his eyes at him. "I wanted to do something nice, and Kenma said something about missing his mom's apple pies a week ago when he was streaming."

"So _that's_ why you went to Kozume-san's yesterday. How did Kenma not know?" Yaku asks. "He was asleep, and he thought I was at work overtime. It's perfect for valentines! It's not too extravagant, but not too simple. I won't just buy it. I'll actually make it."

"You two disgust me," Yaku comments, and Fukunaga stifles a laugh. "I'm not the shorty that's making sushi for his titan boyfriend, Yaku," Kuroo shots back, and Fukunaga's forced to pull Yaku away before his kitchen turns into a mess. "Say that again, and you won't be able to make that pie," Yaku threatens, and Kuroo laughs in response.

"Are you going to shape it into a heart, Kuroo-san? So I can take out a pan fit for it," Fukunaga asks as he goes through his cupboards. Yaku snorts again, and Kuroo frowns, "the pie would end up being slammed on my face if I tried that cheesy shit. A circle is good enough."

* * *

The whole morning after eating breakfast, Kenma had stayed in bed on his phone. He scrolled through social media, seeing that everyone was with their significant other while he was in bed alone, waiting for his.

Valentine's was a day that didn't have much weight, but Kenma always enjoyed cuddling and wasting the day of love by being silly lazy cats with Kuroo. He didn't expect much, but that was all he wanted, and it made him a little disappointed to have woken up with a sticky note.

The photos of people being together made him jealous, and he ended up exiting the app and looking at the time. It was 11:47. Kuroo could be on his way home right now, and the grumble of his tummy made him want to eat something. He hopes that Kuroo would get home soon because he didn't want to eat lunch alone.

His thoughts are read as he hears Kuroo's car park outside their home. Kenma shots up and deserts the covers as he walks over to the window, where he peeps. He sees Kuroo in his sweats, and it makes him raise a brow; he never went to work with just sweats.

He sees him holding a medium-sized box, and it raises more questions in his head. What was that? Where did he go? Did he really go to work?

Kuroo must have felt the confused yet intense stare from the window as he looks right at him and gives a small wave with his free hand while he walked to the door. Kenma then stares at the door until Kuroo opens it.

When he enters, Kuroo chuckles at the way Kenma was suspiciously staring at him, "you could have opened the door for me, love." He then walks over to the kitchen to put the box down. Kenma follows him there and he gets pulled into a hug, "what's wrong?" He looks down, and Kenma looks up at him, still looking confused. "Where were you? You don't look like you were from work. You usually look much more presentable."

Kuroo fakes a pained expression, "you hurt me with your words, Kenma." Kenma only hits his chest lightly as a response, and he stops. "Well, yeah, I didn't go to work. But I went somewhere much better!"

"Where?" Kenma asks, and Kuroo detaches himself to grab him towards the table, "Fukunaga's house!"

Kenma gives him a confused look all over again, "Fukunaga's house is much better than spending half of Valentine's day with me?"

Kuroo chuckles, removing the ribbon on the box, "no! Remember how he's good at cooking? Well, I heard you missed your mom's apple pie, so.." Kuroo trails off as he takes the lid off and turns around to show him what was in the box.

Freshly baked apple pie.

"Since you're the apple of my eye, here's an apple pie!" Kuroo exclaims, and Kenma groans at him. "That could have been so sweet, Tetsu, but now I have the urge to throw the pie at your face."

Kuroo holds the pie protectively, "please don't! I worked hard on it! Yaku even forgot to give me oven mitts, and I almost held a hot pan!" Kenma snorts and smiles, "you baked it? For me?"

"Well yeah, I wanted to make you something for Valentine's for once," Kuroo puts the pie on the table again as Kenma went in for another hug. "That's so sweet of you, thank you, Tetsu. I love you."

"I love you too, Kenma. So how about it, you hungry? Let's taste this bad boy." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that made sense at all- EEEE
> 
> anyways, I write threads on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/koukofii) too :D


End file.
